People with colorblindness (also known as color vision deficiency) have decreased ability to perceive and differentiate colors. Colorblindness may be caused by a mutation that may result in a cone partially or fully overlapping with another cone, which may affect multiple cones. In some cases, a person may be missing one or more cones. The three types of color sensing cones in the eyes include short-wavelength S cones, medium-wavelength M cones, and long-wavelength L cones. In a digital media application (such as a video game), people with colorblindness often cannot observe subtle differences between two objects when these two objects have similar luminosities. As a result, the ability to perceive and interact with the content of the digital media application may be negatively affected.